Pulcher Puer
by P0LAROID
Summary: Eren has lived most his life as a servant for rich families in the Roman empire. One day he grows tired of people ordering him around, thus decides to leave his masters home. An old man offers Eren a job that requires no reading nor writing skills. Eren is overjoyed but little does he know that this so-called job ends up changing his life forever. Title (Latin): Pretty Boy
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. I love ancient history, that's why I thought writing a Levi x Eren fanfiction in this setting would be enjoyable for me! Hopefully you'll like it as much as I do!**

Pulcher Puer means Pretty boy in Latin. Correct me if I'm wrong !

* * *

**Pulcher Puer **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

" Eren! How many times did I tell you to fetch water for the master!" An old lady yelled. The lady wasn't usually that fussy, but today was a special day. The Caesar had organised a ball, and rumours spread that the Caesar was actually seeking for concubines. Many rich Roman families were busy dolling their daughters up for the ball, in order to increase their chances of succes.

" I apologise, I shall fetch it immediately" Eren bowed lightly as he walked off in order to do as instructed. On his way he could see a few women heading to the bathhouses, surely to prepare themselves for the ball. Every citizen of the Roman empire was invited, except for the slaves. Eren didn't mind, he wouldn't go even if they offered him an invite.

" Caesar is the most graceful being on earth, yet so young!" One of the women exclaimed.

"I heard that he had conquered Germania in one nightfall, such brave accomplishments" another woman complimented.

Eren honestly felt envious of the Caesar. He had never seen him before but the stories that kept circling around were obviously those of praise.

" Ah, look at that child, blessed by Venus he is" one of the women whispered, eyeing Eren. However Eren was too busy pumping water into the wooden bucket, and thus he didn't notice the compliments he was receiving.

Several minutes later Eren pushed the door open with his hip, carrying the heavy bucket of water. Since it was summer in Rome, the water was lukewarm.

" You sure did take your time " the old lady sighed.

" Take the water and fill the bath, now speed! Master doesn't like waiting!" She took off, leaving Eren by himself. The teen carried the heavy bucket to the bathing chamber, filling the bath with the lukewarm water. He was lucky that his master wasn't back yet, or else he would have received a whipping for being late.

"Where is the oil.." Eren thought, inspecting all the bottles and pots in the bathing chamber. He knew how much the master loved a scented bath, and he also knew how mad his master could be if it his bath wasn't prepared in the way he'd wish.

" Eren, hurry, master is home!" one of the cleaning ladies shouted. Eren felt a shot of fear go through his spine. His master wasn't a person you would like to see angry.

" Gods, please help.." Eren whispered as his trembling hands were seeking for the bath oil.

" I see my bath has not been prepared yet " Eren could hear a deep voice behind him. He turned around and immediately felt his heart pound loudly.

" I apologise, master "

" Juliana, give me the whip" The man told one of the cleaning ladies. She nodded slowly and grabbed Eren from his wrist.

* * *

" Boy, why don't you be more careful " the woman called Juliana sighed whilst cooling his wounds down. Eren remained silent. He was used to the pain he had to endure.

"Such a pity" Juliana said as she trailed her fingers on Eren's back, which made him shudder lightly.

" You are a beautiful boy, don't give them the chance to scar you like this" she smiled.

An hour passed, and Eren could hear the chariot leave. At least he didn't have to face his master anymore, which was a relief on its own. He had to make his escape, but how? He was a mere slave that was bought on the market.

"First I need to get out of here" Eren waited until all the ladies and men were nowhere to be seen. He had to escape, there was no other choice. He hated the life of a slave, but what else could he do?

After a few minutes , Eren managed to wrap some bread and meat in a rag, which he took along, to the outside. He walked and walked, through the forest in order to reach the small city next to Rome. He wasn't sure where he was, but at least he was out of that villa.

" Freshly slaughtered cows, 5 copper coins!" A merchant shouted. It startled Eren, the city was so crowded. He was never allowed to go outside from his master, only he was prohibited from doing so. He never understood why.

Eren was deep in thoughts when he could feel a hand being placed on his shoulder. He yelped loudly and turned around, hoping that it wasn't anyone from the villa. Luckily, it wasn't.

"Boy, would you like a job?" An old man said with a warm smile. Eren felt surprised, his escape was going better than he thought, and now he was even being offered a job.

"Sir, I would love to but I cannot read nor write" Eren said with a half smile. The old man laughed and patted Eren's back. Making Eren feel surprised.

"This job doesn't require you to do so, boy" the old man said and pointed his wooden cane to a shop a few metres away.

"Really?!" Eren nearly shouted, this was a great chance for him. He could make money and then flee to Rome. This way he won't ever be caught by his Master, plus he could buy a place for his own. Eren followed the old man into the shop, mentally noting the rarity of the fabrics that were being sold there.

'' It's beautiful'' Eren smiled as he looked at a deep purple rug, which was neatly folded next to a pair of boxes.

'' Hoho, yes it is! If you'd follow me downstairs, I could show you your job'' The old man smiled as he gestured for Eren to follow him. Eren did as the old man asked him, whilst looking around in the beautiful fabric shop. He had never seen things like these before. He lived with his Master since he was 12 years old, now he was 18. Eren started to descend the stairs, the old man right behind him.

'' Sir, I am really happy that I may work here!''

'' I am happy as well ''

'' It's a great honour for me to receive a job like thi-'' Eren's eyes widened. He felt a blunt object hit the back of his head, his knees giving in to the sudden shock. He tumbled down the stairs and hit his head against the ground.

**_'' Fool '' _**_The old man cackled._


	2. Chapter 2

'' Fool '' The old man cackled.

Eren felt the temples of his head pound loudly. It felt numb yet it hurted quite badly.

'' Ugh.. '' He grimaced. He could feel a sharp pain on his abdomen, moving up his chest. His eyes felt way too heavy for him to open them. Eren also noticed that he wasn't able to move his limbs, he could barely move his fingers.

'' You're awake, I see '' an old voice spoke with an amusing tone attached to his words. The voice was familiar to Eren. It was the old man from the fabric shop. Eren succeeded in opening one eye, feeling the dried blood on his eyelids crack as he did so.

'' S-Sir.. what.. '' Eren slurred through his words. He felt numb, even talking was a hassle. The old man simply smiled, as he continued etching on Eren's skin.

'' You.. doing..?" Eren tilted his head sideways to get a better look of the old man. He was holding an instrument that looked quite sharp, and colours, yes a lot of colours were used.

'' A **pulcher puer***,you are, boy'' the old man spoke before he dug the sharp instrument deep in the layers of Eren's skin. Eren cried out, the numbness fading away. The man was etching drawings on his abdomen, that he could feel.

'' Stop... Stop!'' Eren yelled, his arms and legs protesting wildly. The only thing he earned was a dark smirk from the old man. Eren felt hopeless, he was tied down with leather bands, on a large wooden table. Eren could feel the blood escape from his wounds, as he tried to protest.

'' What are you doing!'' Eren cried out. The old man sighed, yet his sneer remained.

'' I am painting, my dear boy'' The old man's eyes seemed dark and deep.

'' S-Stigma?'' Eren's eyes grew wide. A stigma was the worst insult to an human being, a stigma was a marking on one's body that showed their criminal history or low ranking. Eren had avoided being marked all his life, begging his master to postpone the marking everytime. Promising his master that he would never be disobedient. Yet here he was, his body being disgracefully marked by a mad man.

The thoughts made Eren sob silently. There was nothing he could do. The world was so cruel, so cruel only to the unfortunate. Why did the Gods ignore his pleas? What did he do wrong in his past life?

'' All my life people have ridiculed my passions of art'', the old man started to talk, '' I will show them the most beautiful artwork I have ever created!'' he shouted out loud, his eyes containing the fire as hot as the hell, where Hades reigns over. He was mad, Eren knew that well. If he wanted to survive he had to stay silent.

'' A living canvas you'll be, my love'' The old man cackled as he wildly started to dip the sharp instrument in the jar filled with crimson paste, and he started etching it deeply into Eren's skin, earning loud cries and his bodily reflexes.

Eren bit his bottomlip, shutting his eyes tight. He didn't know why he was the unfortunate one to befall this fate. He was regretting every decision of running away from his masters home.  
Now who would look at him? His chest and abdomen had been marked, his burning back gave signs of being marked as well. He would be a disgrace to the whole Roman Empire.

After hours of pain and torture, the old man stopped. His eyes were scanning the younger one's body in a mad manner.

'' Beautiful '', he said, '' Beautiful'' he repeated. The old man was looking at Eren with eyes of delight and satisfaction. Eren had passed out in the meantime, having fought till his ankles and wrists started bleeding because of the leather straps.

'' I've done it.. I will show the Romans my work! How dare they ridicule me, tell me that my artwork was suitable as blankets for the Barbarians! If they see this, they will praise me.. Oh yes they shall do so''

A loud banging was heard on the door upstairs, making the old man snap out of his self-praise. He went up the stairs and grabbed his wooden cane.

'' They are here to take it away from me, they are here!'' He shouted and yelled. Eren felt the burning sensation all over his body, trails of tears and dried blood were captured on his cheeks and chin, his abdomen and chest completely covered in a huge stigma.

'' Sire, there is a young boy strapped down a worktable, your orders?'' a voice from far away was heard by Eren. He could feel two cool gloved fingers pressed on his neck, which felt like a relief to the burning he felt all over his body.

_'' How awful.. ''_ A gentle voice filled with sympathy echoed throughout the basement, leaving Eren to fall back in his unconcious state.

* * *

**Stigma:** Latin word for tattoo. Tattoo's were seen as a disgrace, a marking that told the people around you of your low ranking or criminal history. Sometimes soldiers also had tattoo's to recognise the deserters and betrayed of the Roman Empire.

**Pulcher Puer:** Beautiful/Pretty Boy


	3. Chapter 3

'' How awful.. '' A gentle voice filled with sympathy echoed throughout the basement, leaving Eren to fall back in his unconcious state.

Eren felt his chest calmly go up and down as he breathed. Was it all a nightmare? Was he still at his Masters Villa?

'' Marco! He is waking up'' a male voice was heard. Eren cracked his eyes open, and noted the lack of dry blood on his eyelids. His tired eyes felt swollen and quite heavy. He wondered what happened to him, since it didn't seem to be a nightmare after all. It was reality.

'' Would you like some water?'' the male voice turned out to be a young man with the most gentle eyes Eren had ever seen. Brown eyes, light skin covered with freckles, and dark hair.

'' ...Ah..'' Eren tried to talk, but it hurted. His throat was dry and he could barely sit up on the small bed. The room he stayed in seemed clean and bright, which lightened Eren's heavy mood. He couldn't get the smell of blood and paint out of his head, but the smell of Jasmin flowers allowed him to clear his head.

'' Here, drink'' The young man offered him a bowl filled with water, which Eren gratefully took. His arms felt numb, but the burning sensation started to fade away. He wondered how it came to be that his chest, abdomen and back area felt quite cool. Eren placed the bowl on the wooden stand next to the bed, and tilted his head downwards. He could see that his torso was bandaged, and the smell of Willow, herbs and Labiateae (mint) filled his nose.

'' Ah, if you don't mind, could you tell us what happened to you? Let me introduce myself, my name is Marco, I am a physician'' Marco said, smiling brightly. Eren looked up and opened his mouth, but he couldn't talk at all. His throat hurt, and the water had relieved the damage that his screams had made to his voice for only a little while.

'' I see. Jean would you be kind enough to get me some honey and some more Labiateae?'' Jean did as Marco asked him to, returning soon enough with the ingredients for a voice soothing tea. Marco prepared the tea with utmost perfection, serving it to Eren a few minutes after it cooled down.

'' Drink it all up'' Marco said with a definite smile. Eren nodded and sighed out of relief when the honey coated his sore and dry throat. It was very soothing, refreshing and sweet which made him raise the corner of his lips.

'' Thanks '' Eren said, his voice sounding quite rough, yet better than before. Marco smiled and stood up from his chair, and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his cool hand on Eren's forehead. He mentally noted that the fever was cooling down after two days of Eren being unconcious in Marco's clinic.

'' You have been through a lot, haven't you?'' Marco said, placing his hand on Eren's cheek, smudging away a stray tear. Eren's emerald eyes were teary because of the strong mint tea, yet he smiled.

'' Thanks '' He repeated, placing the empty bowl of tea on the stand, next to the other bowl. Marco removed his hand from Eren's cheek and started to talk about what had happened to the old man. It turned out the man wasn't the owner of the fabric shop, and that he had killed the owner. He had tried to lure young good looking children to the shop, and so he did. He had killed an unknown amount of children by the toxics in the oils and paints he used to mark the bodies with, only Eren had survived miraculously according to Marco.

'' Tell me if you need anything '' Marco said before attending to another patient. The other man who seemed to be dressed in a **Toga* **, was washing the bowls Eren had used some moments ago. He didn't talk much, yet he did glance at Eren some times. He turned out to be called Jean, and was a general of the Charioteers in the Roman Army.

'' You are like a flower garden now, aren't ya '' Jean snickered lightly.

'' Flowers..?'' Eren tilted his head slightly. He still had not seen the markings on his body, and he did not wish to do so.

'' Yes, your torso is covered in roses, thorny ones'' Jean said as he cleaned the last bowl, placing it on the wooden table full of instruments.

'' I-.. '' Eren tried to talk but he felt his throat block any air that tried to go out. Out of frustration Eren felt his eyes tear up again, but he tried to hide it by turning away.

'' Hey, I was just joking, it isn't that bad- '' Jean said as he walked over to the bed. His face was guilt-ridden, he only tried to lighten up the mood a bit. After replaying his remark in his mind, it wasn't a suitable joke, perhaps too early for one.

''...'' Eren looked up at Jean, wiping the tears off his face before doing so.

'' What a pair of beautiful eyes..'' Jean thought secretly. He never had seen such a colour before, it was a clear emerald colour, a colour that looked like a forest on a sunny day. He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. The teen was truly beautiful.

'' About.. about paying for this..'' Eren started, his muscles tensing slightly. He had no money to pay for his stay in the clinic, he wasn't rich by all means. He couldn't even afford a loaf of bread even if he wanted one.

'' Paying? Ah you mean for the treatment? I honestly don't know how it works here, Physician Bodt is in charge of this''

'' Physician Bodt?'' Eren repeated. Was it the kind man he met just now?

'' Marco Bodt, the man who tended to your wounds just now'' Jean had a light pink tinge on his cheekbones as he mentioned the physician. Even though Eren was sick and tired, he could still catch the hint. It was adorable.

'' I see '' Eren smiled for the first time, sitting up on his bed and kicking the blankets away, ignoring the pain. Jean was blushing awkwardly and looked away. Eren wondered if it was because he said something weird. It was also weird to see the General of Charioteers to be blushing like a little child.

'' I see Physician Bodt has forgotten to give you some.. clothing.. '' Jean immediately walked over to the closet to fetch something fitting. Eren blushed wildly and covered himself with a blanket. After he had put on some pants, Jean laughed openly.

'' Nice to have met you, I need to leave, my soldiers are waiting!'' Jean said excitedly, patting Eren lightly on his head. Eren was surprised that a general could be so open. Even more surprised that the general seemed to have feelings for the physician.

Eren stared at the ceiling. He was stuck in a clinic with no valuable items which he could offer the physician. He also had no coins to give, or interesting information to tell. He also wondered how the marking on his body looked like.

'' Thorny roses.. '' Eren repeated, his eyes filling with tears once again. He was marked for live, with something as ridiculous as roses. Why didn't the man mark him with a symbol of manliness, or better yet, just killed him!

'' Unlucky, am I'' Eren whispered as he soon started to fall asleep.

**Two weeks later**

Eren felt much better than before. Last week he was allowed to remove the bandages, and to accept his fate as a marked Roman. Marco, the Physician had allowed him to assist him in his clinic, which gave Eren much glee. He was able to hide his markings by wearing a **tunica***.  
Eren was in charge of cleaning the rooms of the patients, and to clean the instruments Marco used. It was an honourable job and the wage was perfect.

Eren felt free, for once. But something did bother him. Every week there would be a few Roman men in toga's* visiting the clinic. Marco and the men in toga's would have a heated discussion behind doors, then Marco would send them away. Eren wondered what would cause Marco to be so upset, for he usually was a gentle and kind man.

One day Eren stood beside the door, eavesdropping. He wanted to help Marco, but he couldn't if Marco wouldn't tell him anything. Eren placed his ear onto the wooden door and he could hear once again, a very heated discussion.

'' You have one week to come up with the payment for the taxes, or else we will shut this place down'' one of the men said. He sounded strict.

'' I told you, we do not treat Royality here, this is a place for even slaves to come and treat themselves, the Gods would place their shame upon your shoulders if you dare to do so!'' Marco shouted.

'' Physician Bodt, we have given you enough time to cough up the taxes, you shall hear of our Superior!''

Eren felt burdened. He felt guilty, no, he was guilty. Marco never asked any payment regarding his treatments, on top of that , Marco even paid him to work for the clinic. He had to do something in return. That's why Eren decided to do something reckless.

**He opened the door and stormed in.**

* * *

**Tunica: **A tunica is any of several types of garment for the body, usually simple in style, reaching from the shoulders to a length somewhere between the hips and the ankles.

**Picture :** wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f5/Tunikakl%C3%A4dd_romersk_arbetare,_Nordisk_ /170px-Tunikakl%C3%A4dd_romersk_arbetare,_Nordisk_

**Toga: **The toga, a distinctive garment of Ancient Rome, was a cloth of perhaps 20 ft (6 m) in length which was wrapped around the body and was generally worn over a tunic.

**Picture : ** wiki/Toga#mediaviewer/File:Toga_(PSF).png


End file.
